Super Multiverse Battle Arena
' Super Multiverse Battle Arena' (also known as SMBA for short) is a free-to-play online third person action game developed by Reconsoft Akiba and Reconsoft Hamburg and Published by Reconsoft. It includes lots of characters from Reconsoft Video Games franchises as well as other popular franchise such as Touhou, Kantai Collection, Metal Gear, and Warzone. It's currently on Open Beta and can be downloaded on Steam, PSN Store, Xbox Game Store, and Anima Store. IDI Fusion version are coming soon. Gameplay General The game is in third person, and player control their characters with mouse and keyboard/controller. Special attacks/abilities are activated via number hotkeys/buttons (Press Character Keypad 1, 2, 3, 4 on PC/D-Pad keys for PS4). Unlike other Online Battle Arena games, SMBA features more than 1 type of map layout and the design is different from one to another. Every map is based on setting featured on various franchies that featured in the game. The game also includes Grunts, an AI controlled characters that served as cannon fodder for players. Every grunts' appearance is different depending on the map. Game Modes There are currently 7 game types/modes included on the Beta. More will be announced and added to the game. *'Team Deathmatch '- 6v6/8v8 PvPvE. Players divided into two team; Alpha and Beta and the main objective is to kill/destroy AI controlled creeps and other players that is in different team. *'Free-for-All '- Similar to Team Deathmatch but the difference that the players is fighting against each-other. *'Domination'- 6v6/8v8 PvPvE. Players are divided into two team just like Team Deathmatch but the objective is to capture and hold certain vital point on the maps. *'Orb Game '- 6v6 Team PvP. Player's objective is to capture and carry the orb ball then throw it to enemy's ring. Every ball thrown in the ring equals 1 point. No Grunts featured on this Game Mode. *'Horde Mode '- 4v4 two team PvE, two different team rivaled to slain every waves of grunts and survived a round-based survival mode. The grunts' level increasing each 2-3 waves. The team who earns highest points win. *'Gang Wars '- Similar to Team Deathmatch but it's 1v1 Human Player with 5v5/7v7 Bot-controlled Players. *'Duel '- 1v1 PvP set on a very tight section of the playable map and its restricted to go beyond the section's are. no grunts. Maps There are currently 11 playable maps featured on SMBA. Each maps are based on settings of the series featured in the game. full page for the maps coming soon. *Uprising (Shibuya Battleground, Tevuan Democratic Republic - Paradox) *Ruins (Stygrian Ruins, Aelpenia Mountains - Legend of Stygr) *Reservation (Kreigler Island, Pacific Ocean - Lost World) *Sky of Illusion (Gensokyo's Airspace - Touhou Project) *Naval Yard (Peleilu Island, Pacific Ocean - Kantai Collection) *Disposal (Shadow Moses Island, Alaska - Metal Gear Series) *Caracas (Caracas, Venezuela - Warzone: Iron Wolf) *Academy (Honnouji Academy, Japan - Kill La Kill) *Walpurgisnacht's Battle (Tokyo, Japan - Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Felsborough (Felsborough, Somehwere in the United States - In Decay) *Pandemic (Hybrid of Lincoln and Pittsburgh map design - The Last of Us) Playable Characters For more Characters information: List of SMBA Playable Characters There are currently 41 playable characters from 13 different franchise featured in the game. Each character has their own unique abilities and skills and different from each other. More will be added by request from other video game company and/or the community. Development Over the years, Reconsoft has maintain a good relationship with other developers. Reconsoft had been talking and discussing with other video games companies that they will make a crossover free-to-play online game featuring a charater from said company's video games series in exchange of share profit of the game's income. However, unlike other video games companies, Jun'ya "ZUN" Oota (the owner of the Touhou Project series) at first is against this game and refuse to includes his series' characters into the game but after very hard and uneasy negotiation, ZUN is convinced and finally agree to let Reconsoft to include his series but with condition that every Touhou-related items are not included in microtransaction system (The Marketplace) and must be acquired without spending money. By that, it also gains a very positive feedback from the forum and reddit community that loves to see Touhou characters in-game. Super Multiverse Battle Arena Diary On the Game's Beta Release, the Reconsoft also launch a Youtube Channel called "SMBA-Diary" which contains a live developer stream videos, behind-the-scenes and also SMBA Prime Time which is a weekly tournament and it lncludes a special guests such as person other video games developers/company or youtube gaming Persona such as AngryJoe and TotalBiscuit. Soundtrack The entire soundtrack is composed by Nao Tokisawa, who is famed for his work on Brynhildr In the Darkness. Released Soundtracks Trivia *The Beta was released coincided with Reconsoft's 7th Annivesary on May 10, 2019 *Hideo Kojima become the guest on SMBA Prime Time twice and always plays as Solid Snake Category:Reconsoft Category:Super Multiverse Battle Arena Category:Games